Buyer Beware
"Buyer Beware", also referred to as "The Jewelry Store Murder", is a Patrol case in L.A. Noire. This is the last case Cole Phelps takes on the Patrol Desk, before he is promoted to the Traffic Desk. Description While patrolling the streets, Officer Cole Phelps hears multiple gunshots and runs toward the sound. He shows up to the scene of a shooting where he discovers Everett Gage dead on the sidewalk in front of his own store, Nunn Bush Shoes, and learns the identity of Edgar Kalou from the store clerk, Clovis Galletta. He also finds .32 ACP shell casings, and a .32 ACP FN Browning 1922 pistol on the scene. Phelps and Officer Ralph Dunn go to Hartfield's Jewelry Store to locate their suspect, after confirming he is the owner of the handgun. Upon entering, they're greeted by Kalou who at first pretends to be someone else entirely, claiming Mr. Kalou is sleeping in the back, and then attempts an escape. Phelps chases him through the store room and out the back door, eventually catching him by firing a shot from his service revolver into the air. Objectives *Search Crime Scene *Interview Incident Eyewitness *Investigate Eagleson's Gun Store *Investigate Hartfield's Jewelry Store *Question Edgar Kalou *Apprehend Edgar Kalou *Obtain a Confession Persons of Interest *Everett Gage - Shoe store proprietor killed in shooting. *Clovis Galletta - Shoe store clerk, eyewitness to murder of Everett Gage. *Edgar Kalou - Jewelry store owner and murder suspect. Locations *Nunn Bush Shoes - out front is the victim, Everett Gage, who was shot and killed. *Eagleson's Gun Store - local gun store used to find information on the gun's owner. *Hartfield's Jewelry Store - suspect's place of work. *Wilshire Police Station - suspect is interrogated here. Investigation There are a few notable pieces of evidence to be found at the crime scene. After collecting the evidence out front, head inside and speak with Clovis Galletta, triggering an interrogation. Note: You can still complete the mission without interogating Galetta. Leave the scene and head to the Eagleson's Gun Store to further your investigation. After driving to the store, both officers are greeted by a storekeeper who explains that he cleaned the gun just recently and confirms Edgar Kalou's location. Locating a Suspect Upon arriving at Hartfield's Jewelry Store, Kalou will try to escape, leading to a chase. Either draw your gun and aim it at him for a few seconds to get him to stop running, or simply chase him down by sprinting. Once he is captured he will be taken into custody. Interrogating a Suspect Back at the police station, Phelps will be asked to conduct the interrogation of Kalou. Start by accusing him of lying, and back it up with Clovis Galletta's eye witness account. Then doubt him and Kalou will confess. If you fail the interrogation, Donnelly will send Cole back in and the scene will restart. Case Outcome It is confirmed that Edgar Kalou murdered Everett Gage in anger and because he racially offended him, but with Phelps wishing him luck with use of his racial argument to get murder in the second degree. During the interrogation, Phelps said he'd get the gas chamber, but if a deal can be met, he likely would serve multiple years to a life sentence. Trivia *The man in red at the beginning of the mission strongly resembles Jon Cryer. *If the player decides to tackle Kalou instead of firing a warning shot, the game will skip to a brief cutscene of Phelps handcuffing Kalou instead of a normal tackle. *Even though Kalou was arrested near Central Police Station, he was taken into custody at Wilshire Station. Gallery BuyerBeware1.jpg BuyerBeware2.jpg BuyerBeware3.jpg BuyerBeware4.jpg BuyerBeware5.jpg BuyerBeware6.jpg BuyerBeware7.jpg BuyerBeware8.jpg TrashPistol.jpg Video Walkthrough HRurSJwtvVw es:Sin garantía Category:Cases Category:Patrol